


Bienvenido a Casa

by daisuke_leps



Category: Just a story - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuke_leps/pseuds/daisuke_leps





	1. Mi nuevo Roomie

He vivido durante dos años en esta casa, en ocasiones he llegado a tener compañía, pero jamás alguien con quien compartir este lugar. Ciertamente es una linda vivienda. Hace año y medio después de haber renunciado a mi trabajo, remodelé la accesoria más grande de la casa y la convertí en una pequeña pero acogedora cafetería con muebles antiguos y toques clásicos.

Cada semana intento conseguir un nuevo postre para vender, podría decirse que ver programas de repostería y leer libros dedicados a esta arte se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo. Mis dos empleados, Edwin e Irving, me animan todos los días con un buen trabajo y a veces prueban mis experimentos gastronómicos.

Aunque la mayor parte de la planta baja es mi área de trabajo, existe igualmente un pequeño garaje donde guardo los carros que recibí por parte de mi padre cuando me mude a este lugar. La parte superior de la vivienda es mi hogar, aunque más bien parece un ático bien adornado.

Un día de invierno, con las fiestas decembrinas cerca, decidí darles el día a mis trabajadores y dedicarme solamente a los pedidos que me llegaban por correo que serían entregados ese fin de semana. En el desayunador tenía colocada la laptop para checar los pedidos realizados y los faltantes, con el fin de facilitarme las cosas y no alejarme demasiado de la cocina. También tenía abierta en una ventana del explorador un perfil de la red social más popular, con el mismo fin, para recibir pedidos o conversar con algunos amigos si se daba el caso.

Fue entonces cuando una pequeña ventanita de conversación se abrió con el siguiente mensaje _“Hola Klaus, hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos. ¿Cómo estás?”_. El nombre del sujeto era Alexander Klein, un amigo qué había hecho durante mis estudios de universidad, aunque no estudiábamos la misma carrera, nos volvimos buenos amigos.

Me acerque al ordenador y escribí, _“Hola Alex, es cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos o conversamos; he estado muy bien y me ha ido increíble. ¿Tu cómo has estado?”._ Mientras esperaba la respuesta continúe con mis deberes; ya casi terminaba todos los pedidos, solamente me faltaba una pequeña tarta para una joven pareja que deseaba pasar una linda tarde de sábado en el parque.

No había escuchado sonido alguno por parte de la máquina, así que decidí revisarla y noté que ya había una respuesta en la ventana. _“No tan bien, deseo mudarme cerca de mi trabajo y no encuentro un departamento. Por cierto, no te había dicho que por fin me contrataron en el estudio donde quería trabajar. Las oficinas se encuentran en el centro de la zona cultural de la ciudad. Por eso deseo mudarme, aunque sé que la zona es cara y encontrar un lugar accesible no es fácil.”_  

El mensaje me había dejado sorprendido y emocionado. Mi casa estaba en el centro de la zona cultural de la ciudad y posiblemente conocía el estudio al que se refería. _Animatic Studios_ , se dedica a producir, animar y traducir la mayor parte de los videos y películas animadas del país. Ciertamente, decir que _Animatic_ es un simple estudio es una ofensa, la empresa se había fundado hace cinco años y ya cuenta con “estudios” en toda la región. Además, algunos de sus empleados vienen los viernes por la tarde a disfrutar de un buen té y una rebanada de pastel.

 _“Si te refieres a Animatic, yo vivo cerca de las oficinas, en Garden Street, 123. Deberías de venir a visitarme uno de estos días.”_ Mientras terminaba de escribir escuche la campana del horno, indicándome que la tarta ya estaba lista. Saque la charola y la coloque cerca de algunos de los pedidos para dejarlos reposar antes de empaquetarlos.

Tome la computadora y una taza de café recién hecho y me dirigí al sofá para seguir platicando con Alex, cuando coloque el ordenador sobre la mesa de noche, genero un pequeño sonido notificándome que había recibido una contestación. _“Pues hoy puedo ir a verte, termina mi jornada a las 7:00 pm y mañana descanso, así que puedo pasar a saludar.”_

Me alegro mucho su respuesta, tenía ya tres años de no verlo, podría decirse que desde que me mude a esta casa no lo he visto. _“Me encantaría. Puedes venir, será fácil llegar y reconocer el lugar, vivo donde está la cafetería Antique.”_ Deje la taza en la mesa y regrese a la cocina a checar mis postres. Confirmando que todo había salido perfecto, empaquete los primeros, los cuales ya estaban fríos y los lleve al refrigerador de la cocina de la planta baja.

Al regresar noté otros avisos en la pantalla de la computadora, terminé de empaquetar y regresé a la sala. _“Si la ubico, he pasado por ahí. Entonces me apurare para salir lo más rápido posible, te veo en una hora. Chao!”._ Una hora, no había notado que ya eran las 6 de la tarde y que me había pasado todo el día cocinando y decorando pasteles. Regrese a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y me alivio el hecho de encontrarme dos rebanadas de mi último experimento.

¿Debería preparar té o café?, era la duda que no me podía sacar de la cabeza. Tanto el café como el té negro quedaban perfectos para una rebanada de selva negra. Al final, decidí hacer los dos, prepare la cafetera y la tetera que tenía, mientras buscaba la única vajilla que me quedaba en la casa para colocarla en una charola junto a la tetera, por si decidía que deseaba té. Cuando termine escuche un timbrazo de la puerta principal, al parecer mi invitado había llegado antes.

Antes de bajar, saque el pastel y lo deje en la mesa del comedor, tome las llaves y baje las escaleras. Al abrir me encuentro con un chico un tanto más alto que yo con un fleco largo, una camisa blanca, un saco en el brazo, pantalones a juego y zapatos negros.

\- Hola Klaus, vaya sorpresa que me das.

\- La sorpresa me la das tu Alex, no pensé que trabajaras por aquí.

\- Ni yo sabía que residías por aquí, jajaja.

\- Bueno, pasa. ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿sigues con Vlad o ya recapacitaste?

\- Tú sigues siendo el mismo – entrando a la casa – sigo con Vladimir, pero… la relación no va tan bien.

\- Lamento oír eso. Bueno déjame guiarte.

Subimos y al estar arriba coloque su saco en un perchero que está a lado de la puerta que da al resto de la vivienda. Rápidamente entramos y lo guié hasta la sala.

\- Toma asiento, ¿té o café?

\- Café por favor, casi no me gusta el té.

Esa pregunta ya me salía con naturalidad, a veces cuando Irving no se daba abasto con las mesas lo ayudaba mientras Erwin se encargaba de la caja. Cada vez eso se hacía más recurrente, cosa que me ha llevado a pensar en contratar un nuevo ayudante. Era una lástima desperdiciar el té, así que me serví una taza con té y la otra con café. Llevando las tazas a la mesa, me encontré con Alexander comiéndose su rebanada.

\- ¡Que desesperado eres!

\- Sabes que amo las cosas de chocolate, ¡además este selva negra esta delicioso! ¿Dónde lo compraste?

\- Lo preparé yo, es mi último “experimento”. Debo de renovar el menú de manera continua para no aburrir a los clientes.

\- De manera que la cafetería de abajo es tuya. ¿Cierto?

\- Si, la abrí hace año y medio. Me ha ido bien con ella y además es muy cómodo no tener que estarme transportando para llegar a mi trabajo.

Me senté enfrente de él para hacer amena la conversación y no estar incomodo, además de colocar las tazas en su lugar respectivo, aunque el café ya estaba de más para él, ya que casi se había terminado su rebanada.

\- Dímelo a mí, hago una hora de camino para llegar hasta este lugar. Si eso no fuese poco, cuando salgo de trabajar siempre me encuentro a mucha gente en el transporte, es tedioso y cansado, por eso decidí mudarme.

\- ¿Y por qué no te quedas con Vlad?

\- No puedo, hace poco se mudó al noreste de la ciudad, así que… sería lo mismo, yo vivo del lado noroeste.

\- Entonces no te conviene. Amm… ¿Qué tal si vives aquí conmigo? Tengo una recamara para huéspedes y bueno, hay suficiente espacio para los dos, incluso si necesitas instalar un equipo de cómputo o una mesa de trabajo.

Le retire su plato y le deje comerse mi rebanada, ya que hacía poco que había tomado un ligero aperitivo. Además, prefería degustar más mi té negro.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No sería una molestia? –Viéndome fijamente mientras intercambiaba los platos.

\- ¡Claro! Realmente deseaba compañía en este lugar, a veces los fines de semana se vuelven silenciosos y bueno una ayuda de vez en cuando no estaría mal. ¿Qué dices?

Tome mi taza y deguste su contenido, tenía ya un rato de no probar un Earl Grey Jackson. No sabía que todavía tenía de ese tipo en la cocina. Aunque abajo está bien surtido, nunca me ha gustada quitar los ingredientes de su lugar, aun cuando los vuelva a rellenar.

\- Pues sería una gran ayuda, si realmente me permites quedarme a vivir aquí. No te podría pagar mucho por ahora, pero… haré mi mejor intento.

\- No te preocupes, con que puedas pagar tus gastos y ayudar un poco a mantener la casa con víveres, todo estará bien. - Muchas gracias. Am… ¿me puedo mudar mañana? Como te dije, el sábado lo descanso, así que… sería un buen momento para cambiarme de residencia.

\- Claro, mañana pasaría a recogerte.

Me levanté y tomé un cuaderno que estaba en un taburete cercano. Lo coloqué enfrente de él y le acerqué un bolígrafo. – Apunta tu dirección. – Tomé los platos y las tazas y los llevé a la cocina. Solamente los dejé en el lavabo y regrese con mi invitado para encontrarlo de pie y con la libreta en su mano extendida.

\- Ya ahí está, es Calle República, 83. ¿Todavía recuerdas donde es?

\- Sí, si me acuerdo.

\- Bueno… entonces debo de irme para preparar las cosas, ha sido un gusto volver a verte y te agradezco mucho este favor que me estás haciendo.

\- Será increíble tener a alguien por aquí, y no es nada, para eso son los amigos.

Lo conduje a la puerta y espere en ella hasta que lo deje de ver. Después entre a la cafetería y comencé a notificarle a los clientes, que sus órdenes estaban listas y podían pasar por ellas cuando deseasen.


	2. La Mudanza

Son las 6:30 de la mañana, todo estaba tranquilo en la casa, la ciudad comenzaba a despertarse, y yo preparado para comenzar un día largo. Todo estaba en orden para recibir al nuevo inquilino del lugar y yo debía de preparar el menú del día antes de ir por él. Era la primera vez que bajaba aquellas escaleras tan temprano, ni siquiera el día que me mude estaba tan emocionado por lo que iba a ocurrir.

Mi anhelo se había cumplido, no era tan patético como comprar un perro, ni tampoco era tan dichoso como para decir que viviría conmigo mi pareja, pero por lo menos iba a convivir con uno de mis mejores amigos.

Cuando abrí la cafetería pensé hasta en el más mínimo detalle, su decoración, su mobiliario, los individuos que deberían trabajar ahí, incluso hasta la seguridad que debía tener; por lo tanto la idea de tener un espacio al aire libre se esfumo desde un principio. Poseía un pequeño circuito de cámaras que cuidaban el lugar, además de unas buenas cerraduras. Igualmente los cristales eran gruesos para prevenir los golpes o “entradas” para los individuos no deseados.

Todos esos detalles fueron planeados para que a la hora de apertura no se notaran y el ambiente permaneciese tranquilo. El menú, por su puesto, era uno de esos elementos que le daban clase al local, ya que se tenía en consideración el decorado que llevaba cada uno. El día de hoy no sería la excepción, aunque los postres que se prepararían no serían tan detallados.

Las _tartaletas de fruta de la pasión_ solamente llevarían un poco de crema batida; para los _strudels_ de manzana lo más importante sería el tejido de la masa, creando un espacio adecuado para que su contenido no se derramase. El _New York’s Cheesecake_ lleva unos pequeños rosetones de crema en su borde; el _devil’s cake_ su decoración se hace con un simple ganage, y por último los especiales de la casa, los _enrollados_  de fresa y frambuesa sólo llevan azúcar glas.

Todo esto me llevaría más de tres horas, pero si se preparan la mayoría de los ingredientes desde un día antes, se puede reducir el tiempo. Siendo las 6:20, debería de terminar antes de las 9:00 en punto. Dejaría una nota para mis empleados, para que realicen y abran el local en su horario y yo me sumaría a ellos cuando regresase con Alex. El tiempo paso demasiado rápido entre masas y rellenos dulces, todo el trabajo termino a las 8:55, incluso la redacción de la nota.

Estaba a punto de salir de la cafetería, pero primero debía colocar las cosas en los mostradores; mientras realizaba eso un joven de 19 años abrió la puerta. Edwin siempre llegaba temprano, le gustaba tener las cosas listas por lo menos una hora antes de abrir, pero este día llegaba demasiado temprano, siendo el horario de 11:00 a 7:00.

-          Buenos días señor Klaus. – sonreía el castaño.

-          Te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas “señor”, vamos apenas tengo 30 y no estoy casado.

-          Jajaja, es cierto, disculpe. – colocando su abrigo en el perchero de empleados.

-          ¿Cuál es la razón por la que llegaste temprano? – Saliendo de la cocina.

-          Am… pues verá… ¡cierto!, el jueves no terminamos de hacer el servicio de limpieza y… llegue temprano para limpiar.

-          Ok, bueno yo debo de salir, tengo que ir por un amigo que se mudara conmigo. Te dejaré a cargo hasta entonces, ¿entendido?

-          No se preocupe señor Klaus, así será.

-          Nos vemos al rato.

No alcance a escuchar su respuesta ya que estaba en la puerta cuando mencione lo último. Ciertamente no tenía motivo para dudar de su capacidad, era un chico hábil e inteligente. Estudia la universidad y será un buen administrador en el futuro. Aunque es algo tímido, sus cualidades físicas lo llevan a ser un imán para muchas mujeres. No por nada la mayoría de los clientes eran mujeres. Sus ojos verdes y su cuerpo delgado realmente le favorecían, sin embargo era más pequeño que Irving.

Decidí llevarme la camioneta en lugar del carro, el espacio que te brinda es mayor y es perfecto para una mudanza. Me aseguré de que todo estuviese en orden  y que tuviese la suficiente gasolina en el carro. Tenía suficiente tiempo para llegar, así me di la oportunidad de pasar a una cafetería por unos cafés. Sabía que iba a encontrar tráfico por ser la hora de entrada laboral, pero al salir del área de oficinas todo se tornó más calmado y pude llegar a mi destino incluso con 15 minutos de antelación.

No deseaba apurar las cosas, conocía perfectamente a Alex y el sueño es algo sagrado para él, así que debió haber preparado las cosas desde el día de ayer. Tomé uno de los dos cafés. Algunos dirán que no sé apreciar el café, pero prefiero los sabores dulces, así que es raro que tome un café americano, prefiriendo _cappuccino de moka, caramelo,_ o algún otro sabor suave. El frío de invierno lograba que la bebida adquiriese un sabor diferente. Dentro de pocos días será navidad y en la noche está pronosticado que nieve.

Cuando pasaron los 15 minutos restantes, salí del carro, me acerqué a la puerta y llame a la puerta. Fueron unos segundos los que transcurrieron entre el sonido del timbre y el girar del pomo de la puerta.

-          Creí que no te dignarías a bajar de tu camioneta hasta que yo saliese.

-          Buenos días Alex, pensé que no tenías mucho de haberte despertado y no quería apresurarte.

-          Jajaja, buenos días Klaus. Tengo más de media hora esperando tu llegado, increíblemente me desperté temprano el día de hoy. Me entusiasma la idea de mudarme y conocer otros lugares… aunque sean dentro de la misma ciudad.

Su respuesta me había impresionado, nuestra emoción era la misma, parecíamos dos pequeños niños que estaban deseosos porque uno se quedase a dormir en casa de otro para una fiesta. El día de hoy lucía totalmente diferente al previo, su vestimenta no era formal. Su chamarra café hacía resaltar su rostro; su bufanda hacia juego con sus pantalones y sus botines. En cambio mi vestimenta no variaba mucho, mi traje con chaleco era algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado. Sólo ciertos días me daba el lujo de usar ropa que no tuviese algo que ver con mi cafetería.

-          ¿Es mucho lo que te vas a llevar? – acercándome a la camioneta para abrir la cajuela.

-          Sólo unas cajas con ropa y artículos personales, no es mucho. Decidí dejar algunas cosas que quizás mi madre todavía use. – tomando la primera caja.

-          ¿Se quedará sola tu madre? – agarrando la caja que trae para iniciar el acomodo.

-          No, uno de mis tíos comenzó a vivir con nosotros hace unos meses, así que no se quedará sola.

Las cajas que introdujo a la camioneta no fueron muchas, incluso puse separarlas por contenido, colocando la ropa en los asientos traseros y lo demás en la cajuela. Abrí la puerta del conductor, tomé el vaso de café y se lo entregué.

-          Para que comencemos bien el día – chocando su bebida con la mía – salud.

-          Pensé que esto sólo se hacía con alcohol, pues salud.

Todo fue perfecto la primera mitad del camino, al llegar al inicio de la zona comercial el tráfico comenzó a vuelta de rueda. Deseaba enviar un mensaje a Edwin para avisarle que llegaría quizás un poco tarde, pero al no poder detener completamente el carro decidí continuar y no distraerme. El ambiente se había tornado un poco molesto, silencio absoluto, incluso la radio estaba apagada. Mientras pensaba un tema para conversar un claxon me devolvió a la realidad. Aunque ya no tuve que hacer más esfuerzo ya que Alex decidió tomar la delantera.

-          ¿Y… como vas con Ana? – volteando hacia la ventana.

-          ¿Ah? Jajaja, terminamos hace varios años, antes de que me mudase acá. – mirándolo de reojo, sin perder el camino. - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-          Pensé que seguías con ella. Se llevaban y veían tan bien juntos… que pensé que aún eran pareja. – Me voltea a ver con una cara un poco pensativa.

-          No, no. Fue algo lamentable. Ella deseaba salir del país y conocer varios lugares; y bueno… yo no podía seguirla a todos lados. – Señalando una calle - ¡Mira ya llegamos a nuestra calle!

Al pasar por la cafetería antes de aparcar el carro noté dos cosas: el local vacío y a mis empleados en una posición algo extraña. Después sabría la razón, pero antes estacione el carro en el garaje y le di a Alex las llaves de la casa.

-          Perdona que no te ayude a descargar. Debo de ir a ver las cosas en el negocio y estar seguro que todo esté bien. Si puedo vengo y te ayudo con todas las cosas. – Abrí la puerta que conecta al local con la casa y sólo vi sonreír a Alex.

No hice sonido alguno y mis trabajadores seguían en lo suyo, de repente Irving abre sus ojos, me ve a lo lejos en la cocina y se separa de Edwin todo sonrojado. Cuando pase a la barra de cobro donde estaba Edwin e Irving se encontraba limpiando muy fuerte una mesa.

-          ¡No la restriegues tan fuerte que la vas a tirar! – Saludando a Edwin con la mano. – Veo que se estaban divirtiendo con el local vacío. ¿Ha estado así todo el día?

-          Am… sí. Sólo han venido a recoger los pedidos, ya todo se entregó. – El chico estaba más sonrojado que nada, sabía que los había cachado.

-          ¿Y esas trufas?, no sabía que el día de hoy venderíamos trufas. ¿Las hiciste tú? – Mientras entraba a la cocina el chico me seguía un poco tembloroso.

-          Señor… Klaus.

-          ¿Qué te dije en la mañana?

-          Perdón, Klaus. Yo las hice hoy… eran un regalo para alguien.

-          ¿Para Irving?

-          Am… sí. Verá yo… no quería que… no pensaba que… ¿Me despedirá?

-          ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso soy Mr. Scrooge para que haga eso? No pasa nada. Yo no me opongo a su relación, solamente que eso no afecte al trabajo. ¿Ok? Espero que me hayas hecho unas pocas a mí, sabes que me encantan.

Su respuesta alegró más mi día, no vi su cara ya que había decidido abrir la puerta con el deseo de enfocarme más en mi nuevo inquilino, pero su “Si… Señor Klaus, están en la mesa del recibidor… gracias”. Y fue aún mayor mi alegría al voltear y ver un chico con un traje de mesero escuchando por la puerta y al pobre parado enfrente de mí con un leve sonrojo y una lágrima en su rostro.

-          Hoy estarás a cargo, dudo que vengan muchos el día de hoy, si es así me avisas. Mañana es 24, no abriremos, regresan hasta el 26. Cuando terminen cierran bien, ya saben que si quedó algo se lo llevan y pasan a mi casa por su pago y su regalo de navidad. ¿Vale?

-          Sí señor.

 Sólo se volteó y salió de la cocina. Por mi parte hice lo mismo y busqué mis trufas en el recibidor pero ya no estaban. Abrí la puerta del garaje y estaban las cajas en el piso a lado de la camioneta. Subí las escaleras y me encontré a un joven atragantándose de trufas en el sofá.

-          Oye, eso era mío. Sabes que aquí siempre hay chocolate, pero por favor pídelo.

-          Con la boca medio llena. – Perdón, pero se veían muy ricas y sabes que no me resisto a cosas así.

-          Creo que tú en una semana ya no serás igual, en las tardes tendrás que ir al gimnasio si quieres continuar comiendo chocolate así jajaja. Vamos párate, ya que te las acabaste ayúdame a subir tus cajas; mientras yo saco algunas cosas de tu nuevo cuarto.

En unas pocas horas logramos acomodar todo lo que había traído, incluso algunos víveres que había comprado el día anterior. La casa-departamento en la que vivó no es la gran cosa, pero posee una vista increíble al parque de enfrente. El lugar se podía dividir en dos, la parte baja donde estaba la cocina, el comedor, la sala, un baño y una pequeña bodega. Al entrar se ubicaba el comedor y aun lado la cocina. Al fondo la sala y del lado derecho el baño, la bodega y unas escaleras que llevaban al medio piso de arriba.  En la parte superior se ubica el cuarto principal, un baño, el cuarto de huéspedes y el cuarto de lavado.

Como la casa es antigua, posee algunos decorados interesantes en los bordes de las paredes, pero contrastaba con algunas modificaciones que le había agregado como el desayunador que dividía la cocina y el comedor. Las ventanas tienen pequeños vitrales en los vidrios superiores, dándole a todo el espacio suficiente luz en el día.

Ya en la tarde, había terminado de hacer unos panques de frutas secas con el motivo de las fiestas. Alex había estado viendo la televisión durante un rato, comiéndose las últimas trufas que había dejado en la bolsa. Dieron las 6:30 y sonó la puerta. Irving y Edwin ya habían terminado todo.

-          Alex abre por favor, son mis empleados. – Saqué unos regalos de la bodega y tome dos panques de frutas secas. Acomodé todo y salí a la puerta.

-          Me encontré a dos chicos sorprendidos, pero agarrados de las manos  -  ¿Es su pareja?

-          No, es mi amigo, se llama Alex y a partir de hoy vivirá conmigo. Tengan, espero que les guste. – En el breve intercambio de cosas tomé las llaves del local y las deje en la mesa que tenía a lado. – Bien feliz navidad chicos, ¿ocurre algo?

-          Ya díganos que es su pareja, no se lo diremos a nadie. – Decía Irving medio molesto.

-          Que no es mi pareja, él tiene novio, ¿verdad Alex?

-          Am si… así es chicos.

-          Bueno… - Edwin soltando a Irving -  mañana podremos venir a visitarlo, es que le tenemos una sorpresa, ¿sí?

-          Está bien. Estaré todo el día aquí.

-          Entonces ya nos vamos. – Al unísono los dos – ¡Hasta luego, señor Klaus! – cerrando la puerta.

-          Gire y me encontré que Alex estaba viendo hacia la calle – ¿Ocurre algo?

-          No, nada.

-          Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-          Ah… Vlad terminó conmigo ayer. Creo que conoció a alguien más. No te lo… - lo abrace fuertemente – quería decir porque sabía que harías esto.

-          Lo siento, ¿quieres que te suelte?

-          No… creo que si lo necesito.

Nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo, viendo como anochecía y la ciudad se iluminaba con esos focos de colores rojos y verdes. Al poco tiempo que anocheció el primer copo de nieve callo y la tormenta duró toda la noche.


	3. Festividades

Nochebuena, un día donde todas las tiendas están hasta el tope, el dinero fluye más rápido que el tiempo y montones de cajas caminan por las calles. Al vivir en la zona comercial, el flujo de dinero y de gente se duplica. Sólo el primer año había abierto en Nochebuena, pero llevaba ya dos años sin abrir este día la cafetería. Tenía dos días libres ya que me gustaba salir a cenar y no preparar alimento alguno más que lo que estaba en el refrigerador, dos días de paz y descanso… o eso creía.

Al levantarme noté a un chico ya esperándome en la puerta de mi cuarto con las llaves de la camioneta. Lucía todo motivado y alegre, incluso llevaba un ridículo suéter color rojo con una esfera verde en medio.  No sabía lo terrible que me esperaba aquel día. Cabe mencionar que yo odio estar rodeado de mucha gente; aunque en el local era cosa diferente ya que la mayoría de las personas están sentadas y no están luchando por quitarte las cosas. Como adivinaran el sujeto deseaba salir de compras este día tan ajetreado.

-          ¡Muévete, que no alcanzaremos a comprar el último árbol de navidad!

-          ¡Estás loco! Son las siete de la mañana y no saldré a comprar un árbol, ni mucho menos adornos. Ya compré todo lo que necesitaba para evitar este día.- Me tape con las cobijas, reafirmando mi decisión.

-          Anda Grinch. Esta casa está muy sin vida, sabes. Necesita un bello árbol en la sala y muchas luces de navidad. Además, te apuesto que no tienes regalo para mí.

-          Asomándome entre las cobijas. – Te puedo hacer un pastel y soluciono todo. Además eres un materialista, sólo quieres salir por tu regalo y a vaciar mi cartera.

-          Vamos, yo compro los adornos. Todavía es temprano, no encontraremos a tanta gente si nos apuramos.

Después de diez minutos de discusión y media hora para arreglarme, estábamos los dos en la camioneta rumbo a un centro comercial para rellenar el espacio vacío del transporte que conducía con cristal pintado, un tronco con hojas verdes, 3 metros de cable con luces y cajas forradas de papel de colores. Cuando llegamos al lugar presenciamos una ola de sujetos, como si fuese un _Black Friday_ cualquiera, entrando al establecimiento con sus carteras al aire.

-          Ni loco entro a ese lugar. Te espero aquí.

-          Ya estamos aquí. Tú te quedas con el carrito mientras yo le voy echando cosas.

-          ¿Por lo menos sabes de qué tamaño debe ser el árbol? – Viéndolo antes de bajarme del carro.

-          Si, ayer medí la esquina de tu sala. Estaba pensando en un árbol blanco con esferas azules y rojas; luces verdes y quizás algunos muñecos a lado. ¿Quieres el nacimiento también?

-          Un árbol normal, sin nacimiento. Los adornos los dejo a tu elección.

-          Bueno, entonces compraremos una escarcha blanca y lo demás.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la zona de pinos. Alex escogió un árbol de mediana altura, con mucho follaje. Compensaba lo ancho con lo alto, por lo menos no necesitaríamos una escalera alta para ponerle la “estrella” en la punta. Ese fue el primer viaje, ya que tuvimos que llevar el árbol al carro y regresar a las tiendas por el resto de las cosas.

Al final cumplió lo que prometió, compró casi todos los adornos, digo casi porque el sujeto terminó gastándose su aguinaldo en unos bastones decorativos, las esferas, la escarcha y algunos regalos. Tuve que comprar las luces, pero para no sentirme mal, pasamos a una tienda gourmet y compramos unas mermeladas, vinos y chocolate para algunas recetas que deseaba probar. Como niño pequeño salí contento con mis cosas y él con su blanca navidad.

Lo tedioso del asunto fue subir las cosas compradas a la casa. Como le había comentado, él tenía que montar el árbol y toda la parafernalia que tenía que llevar puesto. Mientras yo acomodaba la  mini despensa comprada y buscaba un regulador eléctrico su con extensión para evitar cualquier corto e incendio, ya que en años recientes había existido varios casos de incendio por que las decoraciones se ponías “llamativas”.

Aunque no me gusta admitirlo, le quedo perfecto. No estorbaba, le daba un toque diferente a la sala y los adornos extras mejoraban la vista. Lo único que le impedí fue poner luces por todos los cuartos, pero termine cediendo en poner unas medias con dulces en una pared. En la tarde Irving e Erwin  llegaron con unas cajas simples sin decoración, al parecer habían escuchado que Alex se había terminado mis trufas y el contenido de la caja eran más trufas. Trajeron dos cajas, por sí Alex se las acababa aquel día.

Tomamos un pequeño refrigerio los cuatro juntos y nos contaron su historia de cómo había comenzado todo su romance. Durante ese tiempo me sentí un poco incómodo, por dos motivos. Primero algunos de mis muebles habían servido como sofás para estos dos tortolos, cabe omitir lo que hicieron encima de ellos, segundo que Alex estaba realmente interesado y comenzó a darles algunos _tips_ para aquellas ocasiones.

Me incomodaba porque jamás había estado con un tío, así que imaginarme aquellas cosas, me resultaba un tanto tétrico. Al final termine por estar en la cocina preparando algunas cosas, mientras ellos conversaban. Yo no fui el único que se sintió raro en aquel lugar, unos minutos después Edwin llego a la cocina con una cara roja de lo que había escuchado.

-          Deja a esos guarros y ayúdame con estas cosas. ¿Nunca te había metido a la cocina, verdad?

-          No Klaus. No quiero imaginarme lo que me hará después Irving…

-          Ni yo, así que no entres en detalles, por favor. Toma esa charola y ve vertiendo la masa en los recipientes que están encima. Llénalos a la mitad, en el horno esponjaran. ¿Te gusto la patineta que te di?

-          Sí, me he divertido con ella desde ayer en la tarde, te lo agradezco. Igual, Irving se siente feliz con los libros que le compró. Ya no tendrá que gastar sus ahorros para comprarlos. Usted nos ha consentido y ayudado demasiado que no sabemos cómo pagárselo.

-          Siendo buenos empleados, es más que suficiente. En año nuevo descansaremos desde el 30, así que pueden ir pensando que harán esos tres días. Sólo recibiré pedidos el último día para evitar estresarme.

-          Está bien.

En ese momento entró Irving con Alex a la cocina. Ambos se despidieron de nosotros y me agradecieron por los regalos. Aunque temí por Edwin, su última frase de su novio lo había dejado perturbado. “ _Debían irse, porque tenían mucho que hacer.”_ Y por su cara, adivinaba que no habían planeado hacer otra cosa. A los segundos que se fueron Alex entró conmigo a la cocina.

-          Esos niños de ahora, cada vez más promiscuos.

-          Está hablando la vejez en persona. Jajaja. Si tú eras bien atrevido con las chicas del colegio Klaus. – Sentándose en el desayunador.

-          Yo sólo coqueteaba con ellas, además tú acosabas chicos heterosexuales, así que no me vengas a sermonear.

-           Jajaja, si éramos unos loquillos en esa época.

-          Tú lo sigues siendo Alex. Muy inocente comprando cosas navideñas, pero aconsejando a chavitos con tus cosas.

-          Como si no lo supieran. Creo que hasta sabía más que yo. Ten cuidado o tendrás un escándalo en poco tiempo en tu local.

-          No se atreverían a hacer eso… creo.

La navidad paso tranquila, el árbol seguía iluminando la sala. Cada tarde nos sentábamos a verlo funcionar como dos tontos pensando en el futuro que nos aguardaba. Los días entre Navidad y Año Nuevo son los más raros de todo el año. La gente sabe que ya gastó demasiado en Navidad, pero desean gastar aún más en Año Nuevo. Incluso los pedidos que llegaban a la cafetería eran raros, pasteles simples pero hechos en pisos como pastel de bodas, mezcla de sabores extraños. Cabe decir que me rehusé a hacer la mayoría de las cosas a menos que fuesen cosas normales.

Aun así tuve demasiados pedidos para el día 30. Pero eso no era lo que me temía, no sabía que cosa extraña  iba a querer hacer Alex el día 31. Si me había obligado a pararme un 24 de Diciembre para ir a comprar un árbol navideño, podía esperar que quisiere hacer un ritual de Año Nuevo, que sólo su familia hacía. Aunque, todos los días había llegado a la casa agotado, se había quedado dormido en el sillón hasta que subiera, entonces se paraba y se metía a su cuarto sin cenar.

El 29 fue diferente, llegó hora y media antes con la noticia de que el 30 no iba a trabajar y que había recibido una gratificación por ser el mejor empleado del año. Desde que llegó me había contado que su deseo navideño era comprarse una consola de videojuegos, ya que los amaba. Pero con el gasto de los adornos de navidad, no pudo juntar lo suficiente para comprarla, hasta ese día.

Esa tarde me arrastró al centro comercial a comprar su consola y mientras miraba los juegos que vendían me percate que aún seguían haciendo algunos títulos que yo jugaba cuando era pequeño, así que termine comprando dichos juegos para la consola que él había elegido. Al día siguiente, aunque no trabajaría, no deseaba levantarme. Me había pasado jugando con él toda la noche hasta las 3 de la mañana. Tenía un día largo por delante y un dolor de cabeza como si tuviese resaca.

Al parecer él todavía tenía energías y lo primero que hizo fue salir de su cuarto, bajar a la sala y ponerse a jugar. Yo me la pasé todo el día en la cocina con la _laptop_ y un cuaderno de recetas. Me sentía feliz cada vez que tachaba uno de los pedidos o cada vez que terminaba una decoración. Doce pedidos en un día era mi record, pero ese día había logrado hacer 13, logrando una nueva marca. Eran las siete de la tarde y lo único que había comido era fruta y unas rebanadas de pizza que Alex había salido a comprar entre sus “horas de descanso”.

Con lo cansado que estaba mi cena termino siendo algo parecido, solo que con café. Antes de subir a dormir, fui derrotado seis veces por Alex en un juego de peleas, ya que no sabía jugarlo y mucho menos tenía la energía para reaccionar a sus “ataques”. Pensaba que el día siguiente iba a ser algo parecido, pero como siempre el destino mueve las cosas.

Al despertar me encontré una tabla con un desayuno preparado y con la casa hecha. Me sorprendía demasiado su nivel de energía que tenía. La diferencia de edad no era nada, pero si la capacidad para hacer muchas tareas. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que ese día no me pidió nada, al contrario estuvo relajado en el comedor leyendo un libro. La paz que se sentía en el hogar era tan extraña, me recordaba cuando vivía solo, pero la diferencia era que él estaba ahí sentado.

En la tarde decidimos salir a cenar a las 10:30 para poder llegar a casa a ver los fuegos artificiales desde la sala. Nos arreglamos ambos, él uso un smoking que decía que lo tenía reservado para eventos especiales, yo un simple traje, un tanto pequeño ya que tenía mucho de no usarlo, pero que me quedaba bien.

La cena paso sin ningún contratiempo, si nivel de atención y educación me dejo atónito durante toda la noche. Me imaginaba que así se comportaba cuando tenía reuniones o cosas semejantes. Al final terminamos en el sofá con varias botellas de vino y dos copas. Los fuegos artificiales fueron esplendidos y hasta ese momento, todavía aguantaba el nivel de alcohol. Después de la una de mañana todo fue un misterio, perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio y por consecuencia los recuerdos. Sólo supe algo al día siguiente, mi primer día del año iba a ser confuso y doloroso para mí.


End file.
